All I Need
by SlytherSoul d'Malfoy
Summary: Harta, tak selalu harus berupa materi, tak selalu harus berwujud. Draco mencari, dan ia menemukan.


Title : All I Need

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling  
Rated : T  
Genre : Angst, Friendship, Romance  
Warning : After war life, 8th year in Hogwarts

Summary : Harta, tak selalu harus berupa materi, tak selalu harus berwujud. Draco mencari, dan ia menemukan.

**oOo**

Hari itu musim dingin, salju nampak tebal melapisi tanah. Tak satupun helai hijau menyembul mengintip dari tumpukan putih dingin itu. Semua terlihat sama, tak berwarna, lapang, dan dingin.

Draco Malfoy, dialah namanya. Pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah berdiri mematung di bawah pohon maple yang tengah membeku, menghadap danau yang dengan kompaknya pun terus membeku dalam diam.

Ia bergeming, menatap entah apapun di hadapannya. Kilau kelabunya nampak tak fokus, tak berkedip meski untuk sekedar melumasi iris matanya.

Langit biru di atas pewaris Malfoy itu kini sedikit demi sedikit merubah diri menjadi jingga, membuat sulur sulurnya berwarna ungu, biru, dan merah. Absennya kepak sayap burung burung liar seakan melengkapi kesendiriannya. Membungkam layaknya kesunyian dalam kegelapan. Lengkap.

Draco memejamkan mata, menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ya, ia lelah. Segala hal yang mengalir melewati liku hidupnya benar benar tak ada yang terasa adil. Tapi beranikah ia untuk mengeluh? Hah! Draco hanya bisa tertawa mengejek pada dirinya sendiri.  
Mengeluh? Itu hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya di dunia ini.  
Menangis? No! Malfoy never cry. Umm, sejujurnya ia ragu saat memikirkan hal ini, karena pada kenyataannya ia pernah menaangis. Saat tak seorangpun bisa melihat seberapa rapuh dirinya. Bahkan ibunya sendiri pasti tak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat Draco menangis.  
Malfoy dilahirkan untuk menjadi pribadi yang kuat, memimpin, dan mendominasi. Bukan untuk menjadi pribadi lembek yang cengeng, pengeluh, dan pecundang.

Sejak kecil Draco terbiasa dengan aturan didik yang keras. Oh, bukan kekerasan. Lucius Malfoy, ayahnya, mendidiknya dengan kedisiplinan yang amat sangat. Disiplin dalam hal apapun. Termasuk di dalamnya adalah disiplin dalam urusan hati.

Hidup di kalangan keluarga bangsawan membuat Draco kurang memiliki teman. Bahkan hampir tak memilikinya. Pembatasan pergaulan. Dia sudah muak dengan segala tetek bengek Tata Sosial Keluarga Pureblood. Menjijikan. Dunia sihir begitu luas, tak hanya sekedar selingkup Inggris Raya. Apa yang dicari ketika kau hanya bergaul dengan satu kalangan yang pola pikirnya kuno dan hanya pada satu patokan, Pureblood, eh? Untuk apa keberadaan penyihir lain mendiami muka bumi ini? Untuk dijauhi? Untuk diasingkan? Untuk menegaskan bahwa Pureblood lah yang paling terhormat? Oh, sungguh bodoh. Ia menyadari bahwa tujuhbelas tahun hidupnya telah didoktrin dengan berbagai macam aturan bodoh.

Draco melipat kedua tangannya, merapatkan jubah saat angin kecil berhembus.

Apa mereka pernah berpikir bahwa Pureblood pun membutuhkan Halfblood maupun Muggleborn? Apa mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sendiri lah yang tersingkir, menjauh dan mengasingkan diri dari kelompok non Pureblood yang tak berharga menurut mereka. Menggelikan.

"Kau harus kembali ke kastil sebelum mati membeku, nak." suara besar itu menginterupsi semua argumen dalam otaknya. Ia berbalik, menatap manusia setengah raksasa yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Mantel tikus mondoknya bertaburkan salju dimana mana, membuatnya lebih menyerupai boneka penakut burung tak terurus di ladang ladang muggle.

Ia mengangguk kecil, tanpa sepatah kata lagi ia melangkah meninggalkan tempat bernaungnya. Menuju kastil yang berdiri kokoh di depan sana.

Beberapa anak mengangguk hormat padanya ketika berpapasan di tengah jalan. Draco balas mengangguk menyapa. Bahkan ia sendiri bingung, apa yang membuat mereka masih bersedia menerimanya. Setelah apa yang ia dan keluarganya lakukan. Menjadi pengikut Dark Lord, mencoba membunuh Albus Dumbledore walau akhirnya Snape-lah yang melakukannya. Apa yang mereka pikirkan. Setelah hancurnya rezim Voldemort, setelah Azkaban yang kini didiami kedua orangtuanya, setelah Malfoy Manor yang kini disegel Kementrian.

Apakah aristokrat yang ternyata kriminal seperti Malfoy masih pantas mendapatkan rasa hormat itu? Yah, memang Lucius dan Narcissa tak diberi hukuman seberat rekan rekannya. Dalam kesaksian Harry Potter di sidang pengadilan, ia bersaksi bahwa keluarga Malfoy ikut andil dalam usaha pemusnahan Voldemort. Jenggot Merlin! Draco tahu dan paham. Bahkan Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir yang tak ada seorang pun yang tak mendengar namanya, akan memberikan pembelaan pada keluarganya, setelah apa yang ia terima dari Malfoys. Padahal Harry tahu pasti, apa alasan keluarga Malfoy mengkhianati Dark Lord.

Dan Draco menemukan satu harta berharga dalam hidupnya, **Kepercayaan**.

**oOo**

Langkah kakinya mengalun pelan, kedua tangan bertengger anggun di saku celana hitamnya. Pikirannya terbang pada memori beberapa tahun silam. Kesombongan, keangkuhan. Sekarang Draco telah sadar bahwa dirinya di masa lalu sangatlah konyol. Mengagung-agungkan kekayaan, kemurnian darah, dan status keluarga. Kekayaan, saat ini bahkan Draco tak memiliki rumah. Hogwarts-lah rumahnya. Setidaknya hingga akhir tahun ajaran ini. Malfoy Manor dan segala aset keluarganya disegel Kementrian Sihir karena menjadi markas besar Death Eater.  
Kemurnian darah? Bloody hell. Berakhirnya rezim Voldemort akhirnya telah memusnahkan pemikiran primitif ini. Apa bedanya Pureblood, Halfblood, bahkan Muggleborn. Tak ada lagi kasta tertinggi dalam hubungan sosial antar penyihir.  
Status keluarga? Git! Status keluarganya saat ini tak lain adalah TAHANAN AZKABAN. Apa yang kau banggakan dari sebuah kata Azkaban? Cukup berharap para dementor tak mencium mereka sebelum fajar menyingsing. Namun Draco cukup bersyukur, tak ada lagi dementor di sana. Berterimakasihlah pada Menteri Sihir kita yang baru, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Drake!" seorang pemuda berkulit hitam melambaikan tangan melihat Draco melintasi koridor sendirian. Pemuda itu kembali melambai ketika Draco menengok ke arahnya.

"Kemarilah!" serunya lagi. Ia tak mempedulikan murid murid lain di sekitarnya terganggu oleh teriakannya.

Draco menggeleng, tak yakin ia akan memasuki Aula Besar di saat ramai seperti itu. Pertama, ia tak menyukai keramaian. Dan kedua, ia masih risi pada tatapan entah apa yang dilayangkan orang orang padanya, tak secara langsung pastinya. Kata 'Pengkhianat', 'Pecundang', 'Tak punya malu', seakan berteriak dari sorot mata mereka. Ah, ya. Mereka tetap terlihat hormat jika bertemu dengannya, tapi di belakangnya? Who knows?

Pemuda berkulit hitam itu tak sabar menunggu Draco yang menggeleng menolak ajakannya. Ia berlari menghampiri mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu.  
"Come on. Bergabunglah." ucapnya.

"Aku tak yakin, Blaise." suara Draco pelan lirih, matanya sedikit melirik pintu ek Aula Besar.

"Ayolah. Ini akhir pekan, Draco." paksa Blaise lagi. Ia tak ingin terus melihat sahabatnya menutup diri seperti ini. Draco berhak mendapat kebahagiannya kembali.

Draco masih diam.  
"Kau tahu siapa yang akan bergabung." mata pemuda Zabini itu berbinar ceria. Ia tersenyum jail melihat kilat penasaran di kelabu Draco.

"M-Maksudmu?" detak jantung Draco berdebar kencang tiba tiba.  
Tanpa memberi jawaban, Blaise menarik lengan Draco, membawanya melewati kerumunan memasuki Aula Besar.

"Lepaskan aku, Blaise. Memalukan." sungut Draco saat menyadari semua mata di segala penjuru aula menatap ke arahnya. Ada yang melihat dengan tatapan heran, bingung, ada pula yang terkikik.  
'Argh, awas kau, Zabini' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Akhirnya..." seru beberapa orang yang kini tengah berkerumun di meja Slytherin. Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah mereka. Draco hanya menunduk diam.

"Darimana saja kau?" suara Theo terdengar.  
Draco mendongak namun tak memandangnya. Ia menatap meja tinggi khusus para guru, seolah meja itu hal paling menarik di matanya.

"Duduklah, Drake." suara Pansy.

"Kau dari luar di udara sedingin ini?"

Deg.

Ini...suara...

Draco kembali melihat ke arah gerombolan sahabatnya. Ia mengira hanya ada jubah hijau yang duduk di sana, ternyata beberapa jubah merah juga tengah bergabung.

Blaise tertawa, menepuk pundak Draco menyuruhnya duduk.  
"Sudah kubilang.." ucapnya dengan nada dilambat lambatkan, matanya mengerling ke arah Theo, mengedip nakal. Theo hanya menyeringai, lalu tertawa saat Draco menatap Blaise tajam.

"Awas kau, Zabini." gerutu Draco saat mengambil tempat duduknya.

Aula besar nampak ramai di akhir pekan, apalagi besok libur natal. Di tahun tahun sebelumnya, terkadang Draco pulang ke manornya. Menikmati hangatnya perapian, dengan layanan ekstra dari peri rumahnya, serta pesta natal yang meriah. Sekarang, hal itu sangat mustahil untuk ia dapatkan. Namun ia tak ingin menyesali.

Di hadapannya kini berkumpul sahabat terbaiknya. Hijau dan Merah yang menyatu menjadi satu, tak pernah ia sangkakan.  
Blaise, Theo, Pansy, bergabung bersama Harry, Ron, Hermione. Apa yang lebih mengejutkan dari ini? Kubu yang sekian lama tak pernah searah. Sungguh keajaiban yang membawanya. Bahkan Granger tak segan segan bergosip ria dengan Pansy, menggoda Blaise yang terus menerus merayu Theo. Ron yang dulu membenci Slytherin sampai ke akar jantungnya, nampak menikmati obrolan bersama. Harry nampak malu malu namun tetap akrab bersama mereka.

Kebersamaan ini memberikan kehangatan di rongga dada Draco. Keceriaan mereka, tawa mereka. Seakan sebuah oase di padang gurun Sahara. Menyegarkan.

Draco tahu sekarang, merekalah sahabat yang sebenarnya. Yang tak hanya menompang popularitas nama Malfoynya, yang tak mengharap apapun dari manor megahnya. Mereka adalah teman yang sesungguhnya. Menerima apa adanya, tanpa melihat masa lalu para Slytherin yang kelam, tanpa melihat permusuhan konyol mereka.

Dan Draco menemukan harta keduanya, **Kebersamaan.**

**oOo**

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ucapan tanpa hadiah ini adalah kado pertama yang ia terima di ulang tahunnya ke delapan belas.

Saat itu hari pertama di bulan Agustus. Terlambat memang untuk mengucapkan. Biarlah. Draco sedang berada di Grimmauld Place no. 12 yang saat ini ditinggali Harry Potter. Malfoy Manor sementara ini bukan lagi miliknya, dan ia masih berkerabat dengan pemilik rumah mewah ini. Ibunya, Narcissa terlahir dari keluarga Black. Sesuai surat warisan Sirius Black, ayah baptis Harry yang juga pewaris terakhir klan Black, seluruh harta kekayaan keluarga Black dilimpahkan kepada Harry Potter termasuk manor dan peri rumahnya.

Awalnya Draco agak kikuk ketika harus tinggal satu atap bersama Harry, mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada pemuda berkacamata bulat itu. Namun lambat laun kekikukan itu mulai mereda, Harry dengan sabar memancing Draco untuk lebih terbuka padanya. Sedikit perubahan, tapi itu cukup memuaskan. Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana rasanya mengobrol dengan Malfoy? Ia akan menjawab, tak buruk.

"Mengapa kau mematahkan Elder Wand, Po-Harry?" panggilan Potter sepertinya tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya, padahal ia sudah mengendalikannya sebaik mungkin.  
Mereka tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah.

Harry menunduk, mau tak mau hatinya harus kembali terkoyak mengenang perang bersejarah itu.  
"Agar tak ada lagi yang berambisi memilikinya." jawabnya lemah, seraya menutup mata, menyandarkan diri pada punggung sofa.

"Tapi Elder Wand tongkat yang hebat, Harry."

Harry tertawa kecil.  
"Ayolah, Draco. Umurmu lebih tua dariku, berpikirlah." ia kembali tertawa melihat Draco mendengus sebal.  
"Tongkat yang hebat itu yang bisa menyatu dengan jiwa pemiliknya, bukan hebat dalam artian mampu mengalahkan semua lawan. "Kehebatan tongkat, tergantung dari kehebatan tuannya." jelas Harry. Draco terdiam, memikirkan sejenak perkataan Harry. Ya, Harry benar. Elder Wand membuat setiap orang yang berambisi kuat melakukan berbagai usaha untuk mendapatkannya. Saling membunuh hanya karena keinginan akan satu hal.  
"Tapi kau bisa lebih fenomenal, Harry." ucapnya spontan tanpa menoleh ke arah Harry.

"Fenomenal. Hidupku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk disebut fenomenal. Kenapa tak sekalian saja mereka menyebutku Anak Lelaki Yang Bertahan Hidup dan Mati." jawab Harry, tertawa pada diri sendiri.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Harry yang kini memandang lurus ke langit.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Harry?"  
Harry mendongak, menatap kelabunya. Terlihat jelas di mata emerald itu suatu kelelahan, kesedihan, dan luka.

"Tentang?"

"Semua ini."

Harry terdiam. Hatinya seakan kembali teriris, tersayat dan tercabik mengingat jalan hidupnya yang begitu rumit. Mungkin kutukan Sectumsempra belum mampu menandingi sakitnya sayatan di hati Harry. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak orang yang dicintainya. Ia terlalu banyak melalui kejadian melelahkan yang tak dialami oleh anak seusianya.

Diamnya Harry membuat Draco gelisah. Ia tak berniat membuka luka Harry, namun ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Ia sering mendengar isakan kecil dari kamar Harry.

"Aku tak akan memaksa ji-.."

"Lelah, Draco. Sakit.." satu butiran bening meluncur dari emerald Harry yang menunduk dalam. Draco tersentak melihat telapak tangan Harry basah.

"Ha-Harry.. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud.." Harry menggeleng pelan namun tak menghentikan isakannya. Draco bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tanpa komando ia menggenggam telapak tangan Harry, mengusapnya menenangkan.

"Aku tak mengerti. Apa dosaku hingga mendapatkan hidup yang seperti ini? Apa aku tak pantas mendapat kehidupan yang bahagia?" airmatanya semakin deras. Airmata yang selalu ia tahan jangan sampai ada yang melihatnya, sekarang tumpah ruah tak bisa dicegah lagi di depan Draco, mantan musuh besarnya.

Hati Draco mencelos mendengar penuturan Harry. Ia tahu, ia ikut andil dalam 'hidup tak bahagia' Harry. Ia selalu mengganggunya, mengusiknya, menginjaknya. Hanya karena sebuah alasan konyol; Harry tak menjawab ajakan pertemanannya di awal tahun pertama mereka.

"Aku menyesal dengan semua perbuatanku padamu, Harry." Harry tertawa kecil di sela airmatanya.

"Percayalah, gangguan darimu itu salah satu hiburan dari sekian gangguan yang kudapatkan," ucapnya, membalas genggaman Draco meyakinkan ucapannya.

"Kau pantas bahagia, Harry. Sangat pantas. Jika kau bertanya siapa yang tak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan itu adalah kami."

Airmata Harry telah terhenti mengalir, namun isakannya masih terdengar.

"Kau bukan bagian dari mereka, Drake. Aku tahu, kau hanya terpaksa."

"Tapi tetap saja tato itu pernah tercetak di lenganku. Aku.. Penjahat."  
Harry tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menatap Draco dalam, mencari sesuatu di bola matanya. Ia tak menemukan apapun, hanya penyesalan yang ada.

"Kau bukan penjahat, Drake. Setidaknya kau masih bisa menangis saat harus melaksanakan tugas penjahatmu."  
Wajah Draco serasa memanas, malu.

"Potter, please..." Harry tertawa kencang melihat Draco menyembunyikan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya.

.  
Satu minggu sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts yang telah direnovasi, Harry dan Draco pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli kebutuhan sekolahnya. Mereka akan melanjutkan tahun ke tujuhnya yang sempat tertunda karena perang besar kemarin. Well, sebut ini tahun ke delapan mereka.

Selesai membeli semua peralatan dan buku, mereka berdua mampir di es krim Florean Fortescue.

"Ah, aku selalu menyukai es krim ini. Segar sekali, apalagi di tengah musim panas seperti sekarang." Draco mengernyit melihat es krim pesanan Harry. Es krim coklat dengan topping chocochip, bertabur coklat, bersaus coklat.

"Itu terlalu manis, bodoh." ucapnya masih menatap heran es krim lebay itu.

"I love sweet. That's why i'm sweet." ia tertawa tak mempedulikan Draco yang tak berhenti terheran heran.

.  
"Apa aku masih diterima di tempat itu?" Draco menatap jendela, melihat pepohonan pinus yang menemani perjalanan Hogwarts Express. Ia akan kembali ke kastil Hogwarts, dan ia ragu. Apa kata mereka nanti? Draco adalah pengkhianat. Dan ia tak yakin akan keputusannya untuk kembali ke kastil itu.

"Hogwarts akan selalu menerimamu, Draco." jawab Harry yang duduk di depannya.

"Itu katamu,"

"Memang." balasnya enteng. "Trust me, Drakkie." Draco tersenyum, yakin bahwa Harry telah menerimanya sepenuh hati. Ia mempercayainya, bahkan ia tak keberatan saat panggilan menyebalkan itu diucapkan Harry.

Tok tok tok..

Terdengar ketukan di kaca pintu kompartemen. Ternyata Blaise dan Theo. Harry bangkit untuk membukanya.

"Apa kami mengganggu?" ucap Blaise sebagai kata permisi. Draco memutar bola matanya. Ia sering berkirim surat dengan Blaise selama musim panas, berbagi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya selama tinggal bersama Harry. Blaise tahu segalanya.

"Tentu tidak, Zabini." jawab Harry. Ia masih belum akrab dengan Blaise, meski ia tahu kejadian di Ruang Kebutuhan beberapa bulan silam, dilakukan Blaise hanya untuk membantu Draco, sahabatnya. Draco yang menceritakan hal ini pada Harry. Bahwa sebenarnya Blaise ada di pihak netral, dan Theo. Keluarga Zabini lebih memilih hal yang tak memberikan kerugian pada mereka, namun tetap aman. Theo, ayahnya Death Eater paling setia seperti ayah Draco. Namun ia tak secuil pun ingin mengikuti jejak seniornya. Ia terbiasa mendapat penyiksaan, perlakuan yang kasar dari ayahnya. Ia tak mau, dan tak akan pernah menjadi psikopat gila seperti Nott senior.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Potter." Harry bingung mendengar pernyataan yang to the point ini.  
"Untuk semuanya." lanjutnya lagi.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan." jawab Harry. Ia tak ingin kembali mengingat semuanya.

Terdengar kembali ketukan di pintu.  
Theo bangkit.

"Welcome, Pans." Pansy Parkinson masuk, agak ragu setelah melihat Harry di sana. Ia duduk di sebelah Blaise.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau panggil saja aku Blaise. Dan kau, Harry." sebelah alisnya naik, tangannya terulur menunggu jawaban Harry.

"Boleh juga." ia tersenyum dan membalas uluran jabat tangan Blaise.

"Wait, ini ada apa?" Pansy masih bingung melihat pemandangan ini. Draco terus terdiam, menatap kagum bagaimana dengan mudahnya Harry memaafkan teman temannya.

"Jadi, apakah kau juga mau meminta maaf padaku, Ms. Parkinson?" candaan Harry membuat semua tertawa, namun Pansy justru tertunduk malu.

"Sorry, Harry." ucapnya lirih.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan, lupakan." Pansy terkejut. Bahkan Harry tak membencinya, tak memarahinya, tak mengucapkan apapun selain itu. Dia lah yang berseru menunjuk Harry ketika Pangeran Kegelapan berkumandang agar Harry menyerahkan diri dan yang lain akan selamat. Ia, sungguh menyesal.

"Thanks, Harry." ucap Draco tiba tiba membuat semua mata menoleh padanya.

"Untuk?"

"Semua ini." Harry mengangguk, tersenyum, merona saat semua mata menatap kagum padanya.

Draco sadar, ia telah menemukan keluarga. Dan ia menyadari satu harta yang ia dapatkan dari Harry, **Ketulusan.**

**oOo**

"Natal datang sebentar lagi..." Theo bersiul bernyanyi sambil membuka bukunya di depan perapian ruang rekreasi.

"Suaramu jelek. Dengarkan aku. We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and happy new year.."

"Itu tak beda jauh dengan suara Theo, Blaise. Hear me." Draco bersiap mengambil nafas hendak bernyanyi, saat Pansy datang. Entah kebetulan atau sudah diatur, semua murid Slytherin pulang di liburan Natal ini. Tinggallah mereka berempat, bebas.

"Ayo kita ke Aula!" serunya tiba tiba.

"Aku baru saja akan bernyanyi, Pans. Kau mengganggu saja." sungut Draco.

"Simpan suaramu untuk nanti. Kau tak akan menyesal!" serunya girang, bersemangat. Ketiga pemuda itu hanya mengikuti Pansy yang memaksa mereka keluar menuju lubang lukisan.

Aula Besar nampak megah, indah dan terkesan lebih luas. Tentu saja, karena tak ada lagi empat meja panjang berjajar di sana. Hanya beberapa murid dan staff pengajar yang tinggal menghabiskan Natal.

Pohon Natal raksasa yang pasti dibawa oleh Hagrid dari hutan, sedang dihias oleh Proffesor Flitwick. Sulur sulur mistletoe merambat di dinding batu. Beberapa ada yang melayang layang, menjebak siapapun yang berdiri di bawahnya. Tak bisa menggerakkan kaki dan harus mencium siapapun yang terjebak bersamanya agar bisa terbebas.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu di tengah aula, beberapa orang berkerumun di sana.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Draco.

"Ayo." jawab Pansy tanpa menoleh.

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,****  
****Teach us something please,****  
****Whether we be old and bald,****  
****Or young with scabby knees,****  
****Our heads could do with filling,****  
****  
****With some interesting stuff,****  
****For now they're bare and full of air,****  
****Dead flies and bits of fluff,****  
****So teach us things worth knowing,****  
****Bring back what we've forgot,****  
****Just do your best, we'll do the rest,****  
****And learn until our brains all rot.**

Seluruh penghuni Hogwarts berkumpul di tengah aula, menyanyikan 'Mars Hogwarts' yang benar benar ampuh untuk menghidupkan suasana. Di sana terlihat Proffesor McGonagall nampak begitu gembira, tak seperti beberapa bulan kemarin. Beliau melepaskan segala penat, melupakan duka lara dengan semua kebahagiaan Natal. Ia begitu antusias menyanyikan lagu ini.

Tanpa ragu, keempat Slytherin itu bergabung, ikut bersuara. Draco tertawa setiap menyanyikan lirik 'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts', menurutnya itu membuatnya membayangkan mantan kepala sekolahnya, Albus Dumbledore yang menyanyikan lirik ini, sangat lucu, pikirnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, tepat saat Harry melangkahkan kaki memasuki Aula Besar.  
Cengiran lebar menghias bibirnya, kemudian ia mundur, berlari menghampiri Harry.

"Hai! Darimana? Ayo bergabung!" serunya begitu sampai di tempat Harry.

"Sejak kapan kau suka bernyanyi, Drake?" sejenak tadi Harry sempat melihat bagaimana bahagianya Draco saat bernyanyi, sampai melompat lompat bertepuk tangan. Sepertinya Draco menyimpan suatu minat pada seni.

"Sudah lama, kau saja yang tak pernah dengar. Suaraku bagus loh." Harry memutar bola mata mendengar kenarsisan Draco kambuh.

Harry hendak melangkah mendekati kerumunan, namun kakinya seperti diikat, tak bisa bergerak. Draco menyadari perubahan air muka Harry. Ia mendongak ke atas. Oh, mistletoe.

"Harry.." yang dipanggil ikut melihat ke arah pandang mata Draco.

"Oh, tidak." gumamnya.

"Iya, Harry. Atau kita akan di sini selamanya. Tapi kurasa aku tak keberatan jika bersamamu." katanya enteng. Harry memukui kepalanya keras.

"Draco! Bagaimana ini..? Masa iya kita..." rona merah menghiasi pipi Harry. Ia tak bisa melakukannya, setidaknya bukan di depan umum. Eh?

"Jadi, apa kau mau mendengar suaraku dulu sebelum..." Draco sengaja tak melanjutkan kata katanya, untuk menggoda Harry.

"Err, baiklah. Mungkin tak buruk."

Entah dari mana, Draco sudah mendapatkan sebuah gitar di tangannya. Ia menyeringai melihat tatapan kagum Harry.

"Darimana kau.."

"Sttt.. Dengarkan saja." ucap Draco lirih sembari memposisikan gitarnya.

Jreng...

**Cause I live to get lost in lazy afternoons, with you****  
****And what I'd give at any costs****  
****To turn our day, into a few**  
**'Cause one kiss is all I need**

Draco tersenyum melihat Harry mulai merona

**Take my hand and let me lead ****  
****Far away to an empty place ****  
****I live to see your face smiing back at me after kissing you ****  
****Got a trick right up my sleeve if I'm missing you ****  
**  
**'Cause all I need to do is close my eyes and you'll be right by my side ****  
****'Cause all I need is you, you're in my mind ****  
****Everthing's gonna be alright ****  
****'Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you ****  
****A thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you**

Gitar itu sekarang dapat berbunyi sendiri tanpa dipetik oleh Draco. Kini tangannya menggenggam lengan Harry.

**And if I only had one day left in my life ****  
****I'd make you my 'wife' ****  
****I'd take your hand and fly to the warm sand ****  
****That would be grand ****  
****  
****And in my last few hours ****  
****I'd find you some flowers ****  
****  
****And for once, I wouldn't need my guitars ****  
****'Cause right now I'd rather be in your arms ****  
****Yeah you heard it right, I wouldn't need my guitars ****  
****I'd rather be in your arms ****  
****You're alright, you can keep my guitar ****  
****I'd rather be in your arms**

Draco menatap Harry intens. Sambil terus bernyanyi, ia meraih telapak tangannya, meletakkan tepat di jantungnya.

**'Cause all I need to do is close my eyes and you'll be right by my side ****  
****'Cause all I need is you, you're in my mind ****  
****Everthing's gonna be alright ****  
****'Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you ****  
****  
****I said a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you ****  
**

Kini yang terdengar hanya alunan nada gitar Draco. Ia diam sejenak, menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya, raut wajah Harry.

**'Cause all I need is you, you're in my mind, oh yeah ****  
****'Cause all I need to do is close my eyes and you'll be by my side ****  
**

Draco mendekat, terus mendekat perlahan. Tak mempedulikan gitarnya yang semakin pelan mengalun.

**All I need to do, is be with you ****  
****Everything I do, I do it boy for you**

CHU~

Prok prok prok...  
Tepuk tangan yang serentak ramai memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. Harry merasa wajahnya sudah merah melebihi rambut Ron. Ia lupa, ini masih di depan umum. Argh, Draco membuatnya lupa segalanya.

Tanpa kata, Harry berlari meninggalkan Aula Besar, tak mempedulikan tepuk tangan, tawa, ataupun siulan dari sana.

"Kejar Drake," Pansy berseru saat Draco hanya diam tersipu menatap kepergian Harry. Wajah Harry yang bersemu merah sungguh membungkamnya, manis sekali, pikirnya.

"Jaga dia, Mr. Malfoy." Proffesor McGonagall ikut bersuara. Beliau tersenyum melihat gelora masa muda pada murid muridnya.

"Baiklah," balas Draco. Ia tersenyum malu malu, lalu berbalik mengejar Harry yang entah dimana pasti sedang bersembunyi.  
Draco yakin, perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Harry-lah yang ia butuhkan dalam hidupnya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya, tanpa embel embel 'Pahlawan Dunia Sihir'nya. Just Harry. Ia juga percaya, Harry tak pernah melihat dirinya seperti orang lain. Just Draco, without Malfoy, without ex-Death Eater.

Inilah harta yang paling berharga yang ia temukan, Cinta.

-FIN-

A/N Kyaaa... Harry kau mau kemanaaa.. #kejar okeh ini lebai abaikan. RnR?


End file.
